1. Field
The present disclosure relates to the display of notifications, and more particularly, to methods and systems for displaying at least one notification from at least one source.
2. Background
Businesses and governmental entities, including municipalities and schools, are ever more reliant on communicating through the mass transmission of notifications to their staff, citizens and family members of students to keep these constituencies apprised of important events, and sometimes of emergencies. Such mass transmission may be handled using a mass transmission system. For example, a school principal might need to inform the parent of every child that the school will be closed the next day due to some unforeseen event such as flooding, fire, or freezing conditions. Such notifications might be sent to telephones, facsimiles, pagers, electronic mail (e-mail), and/or text messages. These notifications will typically vary in their degree of importance, in the number of recipients, or in the immediacy with which they must be sent.
However, there currently exists a growing problem as mass notification transmission systems become more prevalent. In particular, the personnel responsible for the oversight (e.g., command and control) of various notifications typically do not know what other institutions and agencies may be communicating to their constituents, and with what information. This problem has the potential to create duplicate pieces of information, inaccurate or misinformation, an overload of information, and/or outdated information for dissemination out to the various constituents.
Thus, there is a need for notification systems and methods by which the foregoing problems may be avoided.